The invention relates to a process for producing a fertilizer composition and a fertilizer composition per se which is characterized by high mechanical resistance, anti-caking properties and a substantially white color, while maintaining a high capacity of dissolution.
A problem frequently encountered during the handling, transportation and storage of fertilizer is the tendency of the fertilizer to lump. Such fertilizers also tend to have prills exhibiting an unsatisfactory degree of hardness or resistance to fracturing.
It is common in the prior art to provide additives to the fertilizer to alter the manner of crystallization of the fertilizer during its production. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,112,343, 4,160,782 and 4,204,053 disclose various processes for the treatment of fertilizers with additives such as formaldehyde in an effort to address the foregoing problems. However, formaldehyde has been designated by the U.S. Environmental Protection Agency as a toxic chemical and a potentially carcinogenic substance.
Accordingly, attempts have been made to treat fertilizer with other additives. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,358 discloses a fertilizer composition which uses lignosulphonates to improve the mechanical resistance and anti-caking properties of the fertilizer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,458 discloses the use of a hydrosoluble lignate salt additive derived from waste materials developed in paper pulp factories, also providing improved mechanical resistance and anti-caking properties of the fertilizer. These additives, however, tend to give the fertilizer a brownish color.
It is desirable to provide a fertilizer composition and method for making same which is characterized by high mechanical resistance and anti-caking properties which maintains a white or whitish color, and is at the same time non-toxic, non-carcinogenic, and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide a fertilizer composition and a process for producing same wherein the fertilizer is characterized by high mechanical resistance and anti-caking properties, and maintains a substantially white color.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fertilizer and process as aforesaid which is inexpensive, non-toxic, and non-carcinogenic.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinbelow.